This invention relates to a swivel connector for hoists and the like, and more particularly to a swivel connector for connecting two elements such as a lifting device and a load to be lifted, although other elements could be connected by the device as well.
The device of the invention is believed by the present inventor to be an improvement over devices such as shown in the above-identified U.S. patents which disclose various known connectors, especially in simplicity and ease of assembly of the ring and hoist.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, a ring is assembleable into a slot in a hoist member, with the slot having an open end forming an enlarged bifurcated recess portion. The ring and hoist are assembled to an annular housing and a first nut is positioned for axial sliding movement and relative rotation within the housing and is threaded onto the slotted end of the hoist member. A plug is positioned within the bifurcated hoist slot recess and a second nut having a threaded axial opening is secured within the housing. A threaded shaft is provided and which is threadably disposed within the second nut opening and in relatively loose engagement with the plug. The shaft extends outwardly for securement to a load or the like. During swiveling use, the ring, hoist, plug and first nut turn together, with the other elements remaining fixed.